Infirmary
by A and E-Twin Daughters Of Fire
Summary: Hephaestus TV brings you a rare confession of feelings from our resident Ghost King..."Infirmary". Part 6 of Ship Saturday.


**You know how we said we'd update if we didn't get into anymore trouble? Yeah, well now we see why demigods have such rotten luck. So Aphrodite needed to break the news to Hermes about Tratie, and as training, I (Adena) thought I could do it for her, you know as practice. But instead, I got Hermes banishing me to a place with no internet access or cell service for three weeks! So Elektra, amazing person that she is, got Part 5 up on time. But then trouble struck. Somehow I used my Hephaestus skills to get cell service(better than nothing) and we put up Part 6 and 7, on time and everything. But then Hermes found out and destroyed all evidence. Somehow he even managed to hide the ****original viewing from everyone. But now that we have finally escaped his wrath, we will continue putting up SHIP SATURDAYS-Part 6 and 7 will now be Part 7 and 8. **

**We don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, so here's Part 6 of SHIP SATURDAY...INFIRMARY**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Take Me To Church by Hozier or Percy ****Jackson and the Olympians (that belongs to Uncle Rick God of Sass)**

* * *

><p>My Will you're skillful<p>

Teenage doctor for the wounded

Knows everybody's hidden weakness

I should've hidden from you sooner

If circumstances judge truth

You are my first true friend

Everyday it's getting harder

To hide in the shadow

'I'm a flight risk' they all know it

My time has no guarantee

Voice tells me 'they don't care for you'

Yet the only place I feel loved

Is when I'm alone with you

I was born dark, but I love Sun

Everything happens with Will

Hades. Hades. Hades

Infirmary  
>I'll act like I'm 10 in the arms of your care<br>I'll tell you my crimes and you can tell me I'm rare  
>Offer me that untainted love<br>Good Gods, I'm not so unaware

Infirmary  
>I'll act like I'm 10 in the arms of your care<br>I'll tell you my crimes and you can tell me I'm rare  
>Offer me that untainted love<br>Good Gods, I'm not so unaware

If I'm a angel of the dark night  
>My Will's the sunlight<br>To keep the living breath on my side  
>He demands some of my time<p>

First three days  
>Then maybe three weeks<br>Time slipped before its three years  
>Somehow he's gotten past my fears<br>What do I have that you like?  
>I've been alone more than I want<br>It's so tempting  
>To let it all go<br>But is it for real?

Infirmary  
>I'll act like I'm 10 in the arms of your care<br>I'll tell you my crimes and you can tell me I'm rare  
>Offer me that untainted love<br>Good Gods, I'm not so unaware

Infirmary  
>I'll act like I'm 10 in the arms of your care<br>I'll tell you my crimes and you can tell me I'm rare  
>Offer me that untainted love<br>Good Gods, I'm not so unaware

No monsters or gods when the friendship went on  
>There is no better proof of love than your bright-light grin<br>No more chaos and fear in my worn Hades soul  
>Only then I am diamond<br>Until then I am coal  
>Hades. Hades. Hades<p>

Infirmary  
>I'll act like I'm 10 in the arms of your care<br>I'll tell you my crimes and you can tell me I'm rare  
>Offer me that untainted love<br>Good Gods, I'm not so unaware

Infirmary  
>I'll act like I'm 10 in the arms of your care<br>I'll tell you my crimes and you can tell me I'm rare  
>Offer me that untainted love<br>Good Gods, your love I can bear

* * *

><p><strong>We are Solangelo Trash! In order of Ships, Solangelo falls second only to Percabeth. Got to love our boys *wipes tear* Also, don't tell Nico we said that.<strong>

**So guys... After being stranded on Hermes' island for three weeks, I must say I have gotten slightly annoyed about a couple things, one of which includes: Do you exist? Aka, do we stay up until 11:59 on a Saturday after being up since 4AM due to tournament for an audience that does not exist? If you are enjoying these renditions, please tell us. If possible, could you review some of these, or at least send a PM like "Hey. I read this, don't delete it" or something? We make these for your reading pleasure, so if you have any opinions about it, even "this is awful, stop ruining songs"(although we hope you don't think that), can you please say something? Thanks.**

**Also, we need your input about a few things:**

**1) Please send in some ships. We have enough for Part 7,8 and maybe 9, but if you guys want more SHIP SATURDAYS, send them in. Elektra and I prefer canon, but we'll take non-canon if there is some canonical basis that it could have/will happen ex. Jeyna**

**2) As I haven't been cursed by Apollo, I like to think that my singing voice is somewhat good ( or at least good enough to open the Door of Orpheus). If you guys would like me, Adena, to record these SHIP SATURDAYS so you can listen to them as well, please let us know. We are contemplating the idea and if you think its a good idea as well, we'd love to go with it. **

**Thanks for being patient with us...and my cranky rant**

** A and E **


End file.
